


the one who means everything

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble Collection, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Draco thinks he's in charge, but Albus knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. does it matter who i am

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles written for the Drabble/Drawble challenge at Daily Deviant in celebration of the comm's tenth birthday. Woohoo! I decided to make all five for the same couple, each one presented as a chapter here.

“Pardon?”

“I said, my name is Albus Potter. Your son Scorpius….”

“May have mentioned you once or twice.” Draco’s voice is dry. It’s all going tits up and Albus has to try to save it.

“It doesn’t change anything—”

“It changes _everything_.”

“Did you like having my cock in your arse?” Albus straddles Draco, slides close. “Would you have done it if you knew who I was?”

Draco’s mouth hangs open; Albus slides his thumb in until Draco sucks it.

“Do you want to do it again?” Albus whispers, wraps his hand around their pricks and strokes.

“Please,” Draco breathes.


	2. in the name of research

“We are here for research,” Draco says sternly.

“Research,” Albus agrees, a wicked glint in his eyes. He pulls Draco aside, away from the Muggle artifacts, into the shadows. He pushes one hand down Draco’s trousers as soon as they are out of view; Draco is already hard.

“Albus….” The name fades on a groan as Albus tugs him free, wanks him smoothly.

“Those are Muggle talismans for fertility and arousal,” Albus murmurs. “Just want to make sure you get the right feel for how they work, when you’re writing your book.”

“Fuck,” Draco’s hips buck.

“That’s definitely the plan.”


	3. heat me up, cool me down

“It’s bloody hot.”

Draco keeps scratching words onto paper. “Use a cooling spell, Albus,” he murmurs. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“I’m already comfortable. You’re the one who’s sweating.” Albus touches Draco’s shoulder, vanishing his clothes. “Let me cool you off.”

Grey eyes meet green, slow smile quirking. “It sounds as if you are proposing to add heat to an already scorching night.”

Albus waits for Draco to turn, drops to kneel between his knees. “We can cool off in the shower after.” He swallows Draco down, brings him to hardness. “Let’s get hot first. Come for me, baby.”

And Draco does.


	4. discovering love

“Like that, _fuck_ , just like that.” Draco pants, hanging on the edge. Albus pushes in hard; Draco cries out, thighs tight with the oncoming orgasm.

It only takes one more thrust and Draco shudders, vision white as he comes. Albus goes stiff behind him, prick pulsing as he spills deep inside of Draco.

“I love you.” Albus collapses against Draco’s back, presses kisses into his shoulder.

_Love_. It’s the sensation of bliss after blood fantastic sex, nothing real. It has never been a part of Draco’s life.

“Draco?” Albus nips at his earlobe.

Until now.

“I love you, too, Albus.”


	5. the perfect birthday gift

Lily will kill him; Albus doesn’t care.

Draco bends over the sofa in the parlor, white-knuckled and spread across the high back. He whines softly as Albus thrusts, muffled by Albus’s fingers in his mouth.

Scorpius calls for them; it’s time to cut the cake.

Albus thrusts slow, rotating his hips to drive deep. Draco’s lips clench on his fingers; he shudders through an orgasm. Albus closes his eyes as he comes.

A spell cleanses and puts them back to order.

“That’s twice so far. Happy fiftieth,” Albus murmurs. “Later we’ll go for three.”

Draco kisses him. “The perfect gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
